The Ultimate Meisters and Weapons
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Stein has a new plan to defeat the Kishin. There is a secret Meister and a secret Weapon that live in each state. They are stronger than a death scythe. No one thought that was possible. Join the DWMA students as they find the Ultimate Meisters & Weapons.
1. Stein's plan

_**This is going to be a long one. Really long.**_

_**This takes place around episode twenty five, Marie is Stein's weapon and the witches haven't came back. I guess right after episode twenty eight or twenty seven. I'm not really sure.**_

_**I do not own Soul eater. Nor any of the characters other than the ocs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one, "The cold shoulder-The new plan to destroy the <strong>__**kishin?"**_

A man tapped his foot. A lady glared at him, tired of his tapping already. The waited in the room, watching the clouds move on the wall. They were a bit tired of waiting, so the man slammed his foot on the floor and another man with a white mask poked his hand out from behind a mirror.

"Oh! Hiya everyone!" The man said.

"Lord Death." Another guy said. This guy looked dead, but that was pretty normal for this academy.

"Yes Sid?" The reaper asked.

"Why have you called us here?" Lord Death stepped into the other side of the mirror.

"There's a good reason for that!" He said as he lifted his large foam hand. "Stein has found another way to destroy the Kishin." That made the people in the room start gossiping about what had just been said. "Wait wait!" The reaper called out. "There's something else!" They all looked at him. Then a man spoke up.

"Maka has just got back from a battle, but of course Justin already knew that." He said. "She found out that the witch Arachne is back. Lucky for us, Medusa is dead." A lady stood right next to him. She looked at everyone.

"Chrona has started to get along fine with the students and all his teachers." The reaper nodded.

"Now, now. My turn to speak again! Doesn't everyone want to know what Stein's plan is?" They answered with nothing. "There are a group of weapons and meisters that are stronger than any other weapon or meister ever. They are really important and I'm going to send a Meister and a Weapon to each state to find them." Sid looked at Lord Death.

"So you're going to send all of the students so the witch can destroy death city?" He asked. Lord Death shook his head.

"No. Some students will stay here with the teachers which is… You guys of course." Sid sighed. Not having a part in the action did bother him a bit.

"Who's going where?" A lady asked.

"I've got it all figured out." Lord Death said. "Meeting dismissed!"

"Stein, are you alright?" A teacher asked Stein once the meeting was dismissed. Stein nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes Marie. I'm fine." The teacher nodded. She smiled.

"Good. I was a bit worried." The two walked down the hall. They were also told to tell their students the plan and send them on their way. The two teachers went into their class rooms. The rooms were loud with gossip about why the teachers were called to the death room.

"Listen up!" Stein called out. That made his class quiet down. "Everyone has a new mission. When I call your name, come here for your mission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short, but many of the characters that are needed can't be made by me. If you can, Message me this form fill out. I need Ultimate Weapons and Meisters. On my profile will be a list of states. Underlined are the ones used, the character name will be right next to the state.<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**State:**_

_**Weapon or Meister:**_

_**Description of character's looks:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Others:**_

_**I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_


	2. Jessica and Mark Georgia

_**Welcome to chapter two! This is my Pair. Mark and Jessica. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything other than Mark and Jessica.**_

_**I listened to Return to the Sea from mermaid Melody while writing this chapter and Paper moon from Soul eater.**_

**_Now enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two, "The plan begins-Death the Kid's target is in Georgia?"<strong>_

"Kid! That's a long way!" A girl complained. Three students stood outside of the DWMA. The one called Kid, said nothing. It wouldn't change anything if he did say anything. Then he spoke up.

"Liz, Patty. Gun mode." The girl sighed and her sister punched the air. Then they started to glow a bright purple. In a minute, two guns were in Kid's hands. A skateboard sat in front of Kid. "Well, time to go. It's a long way from Nevada to Georgia." Kid got on the board and started to skate. Once he was out of town, he stopped and his skateboard's wheels turned over, allowing Kid to fly the rest of the way.

_S-So loud. I shouldn't be surprised._ A girl sat in the gym of a Georgia school. For some reason, she was the first one of her friends to get to school. She was a bit surprised that it was louder in the gym than it was last year. A girl had grabbed a boy's arm and now she was leading him up to the first girl.

"Jessica! I've got him!" The girl said. The girl known as Jessica, sat up and sighed. She felt sorry for the guy, even if this was normal. The girl that had the boy's arm in her hand was brown and had black hair that almost looked like it was glowing every time she got under a light. The girl sat on the bleachers on the step right under Jessica. She made the boy sit next to Jessica. He had a light blush, but being him, it didn't show.

"So How are you two?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Good, other than Rain over there pulling me up here. I have legs." The boy said. Jessica quietly laughed. The boy smiled. The gym then got quiet. Jessica saw that everyone was watching a boy who had just entered the gym with two girls next to him. Everyone was now whispering. The boy was now walking toward Jessica and her friends, but then stopped and sat two sets under Rain. The gym got louder again. No one was worried about the boy anyone. The boy now was talking to the two girls. Jessica felt odd. She didn't know if he was important or not, so she started to listen to Rain. After a while, all of Jessica's school friends were at school and then the bell rang. Everyone got up and made their way to the gym door. There were many new students, even if this was the last year of middle school for all of them.

Kid felt a bit weird when everyone started to get quiet when he entered the gym. He had made Liz and Patty into their normal form and then he talked to the principal. The paperwork was filled out. Kid didn't think that the ultimate Meister was here, but his father did say that they should be here. Kid now walked down the hall like a normal student. He sighed as Liz and Patty looked around. People gossiped and never stopped. It really bugged Kid.

"Hey Kid, have you found them yet?" Liz quietly asked as Kid shook his head no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three soon. The first couple chapters introduce the Ocs and other characters. <strong>_

_**This chapter was Jessica and Mark**_

_**Name: Jessica M. Johnson**_

_**State: Georgia **_

_**Weapon or Meister: Weapon. [Sword.]**_

_**Description of character's looks: Jessica has brown hair that's medium in size. Part of her hair is pink on one side. Her nails are always light green. **_

_**Personality: She's quiet and keeps to herself. Only Mark has gotten her to speak her mind and it was really hard for him**_

_**Age:14**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Others:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Mark K. Hamm<strong>_

_**State: Georgia**_

_**Weapon or Meister: Meister**_

_**Description of character's looks: Mark has long hair[Not to long, but long for a boy]. It goes to the bottom of his head and his bangs go to his eyes. He has brown eyes and always wears a blue jacket.**_

_**Personality: He's funny and kind. He hates people that never laugh at his jokes. He makes friends easily. **_

_**Age:13**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Others: Meister of Jessica.**_


	3. Sayaka and Matt Alaska

_**So I'm finishing Soul eater and Mermaid Melody. So sorry if I make mistakes and sorry if these are short.**_

_**Now it's Black*Star's turn! **_

_**Listening to Voice in the Dark from Mermaid Melody.**_

_**Matt and Sayaka**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three, The quiet cold- Black*Star in Alaska?<strong>_

"Prepare Alaska! It's time for Black*Star!" A young boy yelled. A girl sighed as she tossed a heave jacket at him.

"Put it on Black*Star. It's going to be cold." She said. Black*Star just smiled and tossed the jacket back.

"I've got it Tsubaki! The cold can't hurt a big star like me!" Tsubaki sighed and worked on packing again. They stood inside of their house. Tsubaki packed, since Black*Star was being his old self again.

"Time to go, Black*Star." She said as she closed the two bags. She tossed one to Black*Star. Tsubaki wasn't sure how Black*Star wanted to get to Alaska. She was afraid that he was going to run there. Luck for them, Lord Death told them were in Alaska to go. The two partners left the house and locked up. Black*Star ran down the hall with Tsubaki following.

"Do you always have to carry that?" A boy asked a girl. She just nodded. The boy sighed as they walked. Like all schools in the Untied States, they were in school. The two kept walking as people walked past. Everyone didn't pay attention to the two. Even if the girl was carrying a black stuffed kitten. The girl heard a yell and she stopped walking and looked behind her. The boy stopped too. "Something wrong Sayaka?" He asked. She shook her head no. They kept walking as a boy with light blue, almost aqua, hair ran past with a bag in his hand. A girl with a long black ponytail followed.

"Black*Star!" The girl yelled. "Slow down! I can't keep up!" The boy didn't slow, but kept running and started to run faster. Then he tripped. The bag flew and it didn't fly the way he fell, but the way he came from. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the bag was coming toward Sayaka. He didn't push her down, but he caught the bag right before it hit Sayaka. Sayaka looked surprised as the boy ran toward Black*Star. Sayaka followed. The girl was looking at Black*Star, not really worried.

"Is he ok?" Sayaka said once she got there. The girl nodded.

"That's Black*Star. It's really normal." Sayaka wondered how that could be normal. She was going to ask, but the boy, Black*Star, sat up. "Are you ok?" The girl asked. Black*Star just laughed.

"What a joke! You being worried about me making a face plant into the ground Tsubaki? Ha ha!" The girl sighed and smiled. She kind of blushed at that comment. Tsubaki stood and held her hand out for Black*Star. He took her hand and stood. Then Tsubaki smiled again. Black*Star took his bag back. "Let's go Tsubaki!" Tsubaki sighed. Black*Star looked at her. "Come on! We got to hurry!" Black*Star said as he grabbed Tsubaki's arm. The two ran the way Black*Star was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three! Short, yes. Don't worry. I'm working on it. <strong>_

_**Matt and Sayaka, made by XxImmortalButterflyxX.**_

_**Name: Sayaka Endo**_

**_State: Alaska_**

**_Weapon or Meister: Meister_**

**_Description of character's looks: Long silver hair (almost white) that goes just below her butt in loose curls with an ahoge on top of her head and straight-cut bangs that cover her pink eyes that are in a sad expression and long eyelashes and her skin is sickly is about 4'8", weighs about 88 pounds, and has a C-cup breast size with a petite yet curvy a dark pink long sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt that stops just above her bellybutton and her sleeves go over her hands in a childish has black shorts that goes to her midthigh and a garter belt that connects them to a pair of black her neck she wears a black choker that has a broken heart charm on on a mission she'll wear a black cloak with the hood over her head._**

**_Personality: Appears really shy when you first meet her but once she gains your trust she'll seem more has a hard time with trusting people and can go into a state of depression very and clumsy so she tends to cry alot over the littlest -minded and isn't really smart so she gets very confused most of the tends to apologize when she thinks she's done something wrong and even apologizes for is very kind and gentle with her friends and doesn't like to see them hurt._**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Gender: Gender_**

**_Others: Has a habit of talking in third person and blushing ahoge on her head looks like a question mark when she is confused and twitches when happy or always carries around a black kitty plush that has three hoop earrings in it's left ear and has a 'X' for a right eye and if she can't find it she'll go in a corner and sulk._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Matt Williams<em>**

**_State: Alaska_**

**_Weapon or Meister: Weapon - A black triple bladed sycthe that has a metal rope at the bottom so Sayaka can pull him back when she throws him._**

**_Description of character's looks: Shoulder length dark purple hair with bangs that cover the left side of his silver eyes that are always in a calm expression and pale skin that's a bit 's about 5'7", weighs about 119 pounds, and has a slender but muscular a grey hoodie and he'll occasionally wear the hood on his baggy black pants with a few chains coming from the right back pocket to the right front pocket and white tennis shoes that are a bit covered by the piecings under his bottom lip, on his left eyebrow, and in his right ear._**

**_Personality: He is often seen as a calm and collected be a bit over-dramatic but is really friendly when it comes to hates seeing people being alone or not fitting in with everyone else and will do anything to help them find friends._**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Others: Enjoys eating snacks and starts acting dramatic if deprived from them for to often seen trying to calm down Sayaka or trying to cheer her is very over protective because of his crush on her but it can be mistaken for being brotherly._**

_**Thank you and I'm pretty pleased with this chapter.**_


	4. Savannah and Chris Tennessee

_**Next chapter! Another group of my characters!**_

_**I don't own Soul eater. This chapter I was watching episode 46 of Soul eater. Was good. Ah! Excalibur is back and Black*Star's half dead! Ah! **_

_**Listening to Kizuna from Mermaid Melody**_

_**Savannah and Chris.**_

_**Chapter four, A Soul is sound- The easiest job?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body…..<strong>_

"Surprising. They made us go to." A boy muttered as he pushed a wheelchair. "They know you're not ready." He said. The girl in the wheelchair tried to cross her arms, but even her arms wouldn't move. All she did was sigh.

"I am ready Soul. It's not like I can't fight!" The boy Soul laughed.

"Really? Then stand and fight Maka." Soul said as he pushed the wheelchair forward. Maka sighed.

"You got me Soul." She muttered. Soul nodded. He knew this would be hard with Maka in the state she was in.

"Can you find someone that has a different soul than these humans?" Maka looked at Soul.

"I'll try. It can't be that easy." Maka then turned around and closed her eyes. Then opened them again. She looked around and then spotted something. "That girl over there isn't normal." Maka muttered. "Her soul is one of a Meisters, but it's different." She finished.

"How is it different?" Soul asked. He watched this girl.

"It just is. It's like it's closed." A boy walked up to the girl. "That boy's the same way, but with a weapon soul." Maka muttered. Then her eyes widened. A man jumped from the bushes behind the boy and girl. He placed a knife to the girl's neck. "Soul." Maka said. Soul nodded.

"S-Savannah!" The boy yelled.

"Stay back Chris." The girl looked at the man. "You better let go of me." The man looked odd to her, his eyes were small looking as if he went insane. Something ran past the boy and the girl. It stopped behind the man. Savannah looked at it. A boy stood behind a wheelchair that held a girl in it.

"A sound Soul." The girl muttered as she stood up.

"Dwells in a sound mind." The boy said, stepping in front of the wheelchair and next to the girl.

"And a sound body!" They both said as the boy started to glow silver. A scythe appeared in her hand. The girl twirled the scythe and Savannah just thought that she was showing off.

"Ready Soul?" She asked the Scythe. _Yeah. Ready when you are. _The scythe answered. That surprised Savannah. The girl ran at the man and he smiled his evil smile. The man dropped Savannah as the girl swung the scythe. He dodged it as the girl sighed. "Soul, soul resonance ok?" She muttered. _I don't think you'll need it Maka. You should be able to finish him off. _"I know Soul." Maka ran toward the man again. "He's powered by the madness. I feel saver using it." The scythe sighed. _Fine. Ready? _Maka nodded. "Soul Resonance!" She yelled as she started to vibrate. The scythe and Maka yelled and the scythe changed colors. It was now rainbow instead of black and red. It was also in a crescent shape. The girl pushed herself off the ground and slashed down at the man. "Witch Hunter!" The man got hit and the girl kneeled down to the ground and the scythe sat at her side. The man was gone and there sat a red soul. The scythe transformed back into his human form and sighed.

"Another soul to add to the ones we have. Great." He muttered. The boy, whose name was Soul, grabbed the red soul and ate it. Savannah fell to the ground with fear. "Good for you Maka. You can walk now. That's cool." Soul stood and helped Maka up. Maka smiled at Savannah and Chris.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Maka and this is Soul." She said as she pointed to Soul. "We'll explain everything. Do you mind coming with us?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Think this is the longest. I need more characters, so for now I'll finish up the Meister's first missions. These Ocs were Savannah and Chris, made by me!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Savannah H. Mann<strong>_

_**State: **__**Tennessee**_

_**Weapon or Meister: Meister**_

_**Description of character's looks: She has curly blonde hair. It goes to her shoulders and curls at the ends. She wears a blue shirt that says 'Sound of the Soul' which is kind of weird, since she's a Meister. She has always felt weird about it and the shirt is also wears with a pair of black jeans. She wears a necklace that has a light blue circle on it and it says 'Soul' on it. Her shoes are blue and also say 'Sound of the soul' on the right side of each.**_

_**Personality: She's a brave girl who always speaks her mind. She does get scared easy, which is a bit odd, since she is brave, but she doesn't mind. She's also kind and caring.**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Others: Meister of Chris**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Christopher N. Jann<strong>_

_**State: **__**Tennessee**_

_**Weapon or Meister: Weapon. You'll find out what. ;)**_

_**Description of character's looks: He is like his Meister, but a bit different. His hair is black and he wears a red shirt that says 'Sound of the soul.' His shoes have the same saying. He has a red necklace like Savannah's and it also says 'Soul'. He has a smile on his face almost all the time.**_

_**Personality: Quiet and has a big sense of humor. He cares and also jokes around a lot.**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Others: There's something up with these two. Weapon for Savannah.**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Sound of the Soul' Will be something really important. Sorry about the wait.<strong>_


	5. First group found

_**Ok. Hope you like this one! This will be combined.**_

_**Savannah: Sadly, MSCS doesn't own Soul eater. I think she's been forgetting this. Oh well! **_

_**Jessica: Enjoy!**_

_**I'm starting POVS from now on.**_

_**Listening to Return to the sea, Kizune, Papermoon, Discotheque, and Voice in the Dark.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter five, "First group found- Maka comes back, Kid finds, and Black*Star's being dumb again?"<strong>_

_**Maka Pov-**_

"Maka. Slow down." Soul called as he ran after me. He was a bit surprised that the two ultimate weapon and Meister of Tennessee came that easily. I kept walking. We were getting close to the train station. The ultimate weapon and Meister both carried a bag.

"I can't! We've got to get home and fight the Kishin!" The boy, Chris noticed that I had changed. He was watching me. I could tell. I walked right into the train station and asked for four train tickets to Death City, Nevada.

"Wait!" Savannah said. "We're going to Nevada?" I nodded.

"Death City Nevada, home to the DWMA."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsubaki Pov-<strong>_

"Wow." I muttered. "This is huge!" Black*Star nodded.

"But of course, I'm bigger!" I sighed. Same old Black*Star. We walked into a hotel. A man stood at the counter.

"May I help you?" He asked as we got to the counter. I gave him a smile.

"I believe we have a reservation?" I asked. He looked at the reservation list.

"Name?" He asked.

"Tsubaki and Black*Star." I answered. The man nodded and handed us the keys to a room. It had the room number on the envelope. "Thank you." I said as I looked around for Black*Star, who was running everywhere, trying to see everything there, was to see in the lobby. "C-Come on Black*Star." I said, grabbing his shirt. I pulled him to the elevator.

_**Liz Thomson Pov-**_

* * *

><p>Normal Middle school is hard. Really hard. We had already got so many stares. Everyone wore something normal, unlike us. Kid with his tux, Patty and I with our western outfit. Kid stopped walking, half way down the hall.<p>

"What's wrong Kid?" I asked. I followed his gaze and saw the girl from earlier. Kid had noticed that she wasn't frowning at his clothes, but she smiled like it was normal. For us it was, but for a human girl, it wasn't.

"That's her." I looked at Kid.

"Her?" I then asked. Patty wasn't paying attention, since she was talking to two boys.

"The ultimate weapon." I looked at Kid.

"Really? How can you tell?" Kid looked angry.

"Her soul is one of a weapon." He said as another boy, the one that was sitting with the ultimate weapon in the gym this morning, walked over to the two boys that were talking to my little sister. Kid looked at him and then his eyes widened, making the boy look at him with worry.

"Hey Kid? Something wrong?" I asked, knowing that it would be something dumb.

"Ultimate Meister, soul perfectly symmetrical." I sighed. I knew it, something to do with symmetry. I looked at Kid.

"Snap out of it Kid." I muttered. A scream came from the other side of the hall. Kid looked toward the area it came from. The ultimate weapon was being held by someone we really knew. The ultimate Meister called out her name. So she was Jessica. Jessica held her hand toward the boy and that's when it happened. We were quickly in gun form and right next to the werewolf.

"Let the girl go Free." My meister muttered. Free just smiled.

"This one's mine Death the Kid." The ultimate weapon got mad at that and she forced herself out of Free's arms. The ultimate meister ran over to her and pulled her away as Kid shot. Free smiled, not feeling any pain from the attack. _W-What?_ I asked. "Don't forget. He doesn't take much pain from gun attacks." I nodded. _I remember. Did Arachne send Free for that reason?_ "No Liz. Free works for Medusa." Kid muttered as he tried to attack again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Pov- Back to Black*Star and Sayaka.<strong>_

The two walked toward their new school. Black*Star shivered, but kept saying that he was ok, even if Tsubaki kept telling him to put his jacket on. She sighed as they got into the school. The two students from earlier when Black*Star fell into the snow. Tsubaki blushed as she remembered the embarrassing moment she had with her meister. The two saw them and waved them over. Black*Star and Tsubaki walked over.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday!" She said. "It was a accident, which normally happens around Black*Star." Tsubaki muttered the last part. Sayaka and Matt nodded.

"What are your names?" Matt asked. Tsubaki smiled.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Black*Star. Is it ok if we get your names too?" Tsubaki asked. Matt nodded.

"I'm Matt and this is Sayaka." Sayaka waved and smiled. Black*Star saw the cat in her arms.

"A cat stuffed animal!" He yelled. "No star should carry things like that around!" Other students had stopped and were watching them. Sayaka glared at Black*Star as he smiled. For some reason, Black*Star stood straighter. "Tsubaki, Weapon form." He muttered, which confused Sayaka and Matt.

"B-but Black*Star!" Black*Star looked at Tsubaki.

"Now Tsubaki." Black*Star held his hand out as Tsubaki started to glow gold. Black*Star turned around and blocked a attack from one of Arachne's minions. The minion smiled as he tried to push Black*Star over. Black*Star watched him. This was the first Meister he had ever seen that wasn't a good person. Black*Star sighed. "Tsubaki, ninja sword." Tsubaki nodded and transformed into Black*Star's sword. Black*Star ran at the enemy and he blocked it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The unfinished battles shall be in the next chapter. Until then, be well!<strong>_

_**I shall try my best to work on this. Tomorrow's church, so I might not be able to post.**_


	6. Resonance of the soul

_**I am so happy! My crush is talking to me again and I get to hang out with him! Oh yeah! Tomorrow starts the mission projects, so I can't update tomorrow. Bold and Italic in the story is Patty talking or Liz, if Patty started the countdown for the death cannon. **_

_**I do not own Soul eater. Enjoy!**_

_**The song for this chapter is Soul eater Resonance which is the first theme. The second song is Bakusou Yumeuta, ending three of soul eater.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six, "Resonance of the soul-The fights continue?"<strong>_

_**No Pov-Black*Star and Sayaka**_

_ Black*Star!_ Tsubaki yelled. The Meister had taken the air out of Black*Star and he was now laying on the ground. _Get up! You still have to suppress god!_ The meister sat next to Black*Star and placed his partner on Black*Star's neck.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"He shouldn't have any." Sayaka said behind the meister. Sayaka had a weapon in her hand. Matt was nowhere in sight. The meister stood up and looked at Sayaka.

"So you're the Ultimate Meister?" He said. Then he heard something behind him. Black*Star had got back up. Then the Meister noticed something at the last second. The Black*Star in front of him turned into Tsubaki in human form. She smiled as the real Black*Star appeared in front of Sayaka.

"Black*Star big wave!" Black*Star yelled as he attacked. He elbowed the Meister, then punched him, which made a large amount of soul energy go into the meister. The meister was shocked as he fell to the ground. Matt transformed back. Black*Star was panting. He smiled and stood up. "Yahoo! Another win for Black*Star!" Tsubaki sighed and looked at Sayaka.

"Looks like you two are the Alaska Ultimate weapon and Meister. Do you mind going with us?" She asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Pov-Maka and Chris. <strong>_

"Come on." Maka said. Soul sighed as he followed Maka.

"How many more?" Chris asked. That was the fifth train since Tennessee.

"Three more, then we'll be in Death City." Maka muttered. The lady told them that the tickets could be used all the way to the closest city to Death city, so Maka was going to make do. She had contacted Lord Death and he had sent Justin to drop off Soul's bike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Pov- Kid and Jessica<strong>_

Kid did a flip as he dodged an attack from Free. He really thought that they shouldn't be fighting in a school. The teachers already tried to break it up and they were knocked out by Free. The students looked scared. _Kid. Be careful, there's probably another enemy around here somewhere._ Liz said. Kid nodded and jumped, dodging another attack from Free. He sighed and aimed. Kid shot Free, but all Free did was step back.

"Liz, Patty. Death Cannon." Liz nodded and so did Patty. Kid's weapons turned into two arm cannons and Kid fell to his knees. _Ready for fire in Five._ Liz started the countdown. _**Four, **__Three, __**Two. **_Patty smiled. _One. Death cannon charged and ready._ Liz finished. Kid aimed at Free. The cannon shot and Kid got pushed back. Free laid on the ground as Kid stood up. "Weird. It worked." He looked at Jessica and Mark. "Will you two come with me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later-At the DWMA<strong>_

"Yahoo!" A voice said. Black*Star stood in front of the DWMA.

"This is the DWMA?" Sayaka asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Look who's here!" Black*Star turned around and saw Kid, Liz, Patty, and two other kids, walking toward them. Black*Star smiled.

"Me of course! I had to be the first one here!" He pointed at his self.

"Not really Black*Star. We got here first." Black*Star looked toward the front door as Soul and Maka exited the DWMA with two others. Black*Star looked shocked. He sighed.

"Well that's that." He sighed. Soul walked over and they high fived.

"Now we should head over to the Death room." Kid said as he walked up. Black*Star nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" He ran toward the doors. Tsubaki sighed as Black*Star ran in, Maka dodging the running boy by an inch. Maka sighed and walked in after Black*Star motioning Savannah and Chris back in. They followed. Kid also motioned for Jessica and Mark to follow as Tsubaki sighed and told Sayaka and Matt to follow her, since Black*Star ran off. The group walked to the death room. The scythes at the top of the door ways that lead to the dead room, kind of scared Jessica. She watched them, surprised that they got to the death room in one piece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Longer every time. Read and review! Next chapter coming as soon as it can.<strong>_

_**EDIT:**_

_**Sorry for not posting the chapters. Gosh, I haven't even finished the eighth chapter. Seven is on Pokefarm, if you have a account there. Org, not com.** | ** /forum_thread?tid=74544&post=4561036 #post4561036 | Just take out the spaces. I shall be posting my stories on Pokefarm so that I can update, so check Jn97's Farmers log or MSCS's Bio. Thanks and for now only the readers of this shall know. :)**_


	7. The Mission Impossible

Here it is! Chapter seven!

Word of the day:

Dearth

An Inadequate supply; Scarcity; Lack.

Yep. Explains things in life. XD Chapter eight is being worked on right now! XD

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Seven, "The Mission Impossible- Ox's failed mission?"<span>_**

"Ox, Shut up." A boy muttered. Another boy with odd looking hair looked at the boy who asked that.

"Why Harvar?" Ox asked and then he smiled. "Does that mean I found your weakness? My singing?" Ox asked. His weapon hit him on the head.

"You're a idiot Ox." Ox sighed. The two walked forward. Girls and boys whispered about these two. Some said that they were demons. Others said that they were from Nevada and they were going to kidnap someone. Harvar glared at some of the students of this school that they had to go to. Already he wished that they were back at the DWMA. Harvar sighed and watched ox as he looked at the souls of the students. A girl ran into Harvar, making both of them fall.

"S-Sorry!" She said.

"It's ok." Harvar said as he sat up. Then he gasped. The girl who had ran into him was Eruka Frong. "Ox." Harvar muttered.

"DWMA students? Then that means that Medusa sent me to the right place." She siad with a grin as Ox ran past.

"Ready Harvar?" Ox asked. Harvar nodded. He transformed into Ox's lighting Staff. "Get ready girl." Ox said.

"I've already won, ribbit." Eruka said with a smile.

"Miss. Eruka, are you ok?" A boy asked as he ran up to Eruka. Ox's eyes widened as a girl stopped next to the boy. It was Iowa's ultimate weapon and meister.

"Yes Ben, I shall take care of them." Eruka pointed her hand at Ox and Harvar._ Ox you idiot! Move, Move, Move!_ Harvar called. Ox nodded and dodged Eruka's attack. A chair over to the side turned into frogs.

"That's new." Ox muttered as Eruka ossed a bomb at him. It exploded in front of his face. Ox fell to the ground and Harvar fell out of his hand. Ox crawled and grabbed Harvar, but it was to late. Eruka was over him and her hand was a inch away from his face. Ox stabbed Eruka and then smiled. "Lighting King!" He yelled as lighting came out of Harvar. Eruka fell to the ground and transformed. A frog sat in her place. She ran off with the ultimate weapon and meister following.

* * *

><p>Poor Ox! XD<p> 


	8. Missions are given again

**_Been working on this chapter for a while. Here it is!_**

DarkChrona-

_Sorry for the wait! I found out what I could do without having the other computer! I'm so smart! XD_

XxImmortalButterflyxX-

_I'm thankful for your character! This will be a great chapter, I hope._

This chapter is finally here and is for Darkchrona, since she's been Pming me and been waiting way to long! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chapter eight- Missions are given again-Black*Star not ready?"<p>

"Gggggreat!" The reaper said. "Everyone was successful?" He asked. The group nodded other than Ox and Harvar. The reaper looked at Ox. "Hum? Is there something you would like to say Ox-kun?" Ox's eyes widened.

"Umm, we were to late." The reaper tilted his head.

"Who got them?" Ox sighed. "Medusa." Lord Death was surprised. The witch was back.

"What are you doing?" The Tennessee meister asked. Her weapon laid on the ground with his hands under his head.

"I don't know." He said as he sat up. He looked at his meister as all of the people that brought them there exited the death room. Maka gave Chris a smile. Black*Star and Tsubaki ran toward the front of the school. Kid sighed.

"Don't worry about Black*Star, he's been the only one sent to another mission right after a mission, so he's a bit upset." Patty smiled.

"Which isn't like Black*Star-kun!" She said. Liz nodded.

"Right Patty."

** Tsubaki Pov- Hallway and Packing**

I guess Black*Star has a reason to be mad, but I also think he shouldn't have ran so fast. I watched him quickly pack, but I was going to have to fix it. Just as I thought. Black*Star glared at the suitcase and said,

"Stop giving the number one star problems! I will not lose to you!" He kicked the bag and his and mine clothes fell everywhere.

"Black*Star! You idiot!" Black*Star crossed his arms and left the room and I grabbed his pants off his head. Then I started to finish Black*Star's sloppy packing. After I finished, the suitcase closed and I went to pack all the other things we would need in a bag so we wouldn't need to always go to the store and get things Black*Star forgot.

After packing, we left, saying by to Sayaka, Matt, and the others. Black*Star seemed like his self, but also not like the Black*Star I know. I carried the bag halfway to Texas. We sat across from each other. I felt asleep in the plane. I wondered what Black*Star did while I was asleep because when I awoke, he was gone. I then heard him scream and I ran toward the scream.

Black*Star was being held by his neck. My eyes widened. I couldn't tell who it was, but the person's laugh sounded like a mouse. That's when I got it, but I was to late. At the last second, I dodged a attack from a meister. She looked at me. Then Eruka appeared.

"Hello Tsubaki! Welcome to the party!" I gave her a glare.

"Hello Eruka. So it's true that Medusa's back." Eruka smiled and nodded. Someone grabbed me. I looked at who was holding my neck. It was Free. I bit him and got out. Then freed Black*Star. Then we striked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter nine is when they get to Texas and meet the Meister and Weapon. Still watching Yu-Gi-Oh. Finally in the middle of the second season.<em>**

****Thank you! And feel free to review! Sorry for short chapter.


	9. In Memory of Traci Dudley

**This chapter is in memory of my teacher, Mrs. Traci Dudley.**

_DarkChrona_

Thank you. I am now ready to get her in there. She'll have a real meister that she doesn't talk about, who she doesn't like calling her Meister.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine, "Black*Star's second Mission-A only weapon?"<span>**

_Oc POV-Train_

For some odd reason, something was calling me to leave town. I had no idea what it was, but I was going to find out. I packed and left, telling my friends goodbye and ignoring the ones who hurt me a while ago. I ran before my parents could figure it out that I was going to leave. My room was empty. All that I left was my bed and a note, telling everyone that I was following my heart. I grabbed my two suitcases and my bag, then ran down the stairs. I closed the door without a sound and made my way to the station.

Once I got there, everyone was watching someone. There was two kids, one dressed like me, the other had her hair up like mine. The two were kneeling on the ground. Two people stood over them, a wolf guy and some girl who reminded me of frogs. A girl stood behind them, her face hidden beneath her black hood. The boy was laughing under his breath and then it got louder.

"You haven't won yet. We will still kick all three of you back to Medusa!" The boy stood and I couldn't see his eyes, because his hair now covered his eyes. It looked like he had been fighting them for a while and he looked tired. The others didn't look as tired as the two. The girl looked at the boy.

"Black*Star! Don't push it! We can get the others!" Black*Star looked at her as soon as she said that, then he laughed like he just heard a joke I didn't understand.

"Very funny Tsubaki! We don't need them!" The wolf guy was smirking, like he loved to watch Black*Star's fake courage, if it was fake. I was a bit confused as Tsubaki looked down and started to glow. She disappeared and my eyes widened. A weapon appeared in his hands and he smirked.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb." He muttered and a smokebomb appeared. He then tossed it at the ground and disappeared.

I looked around for Black*Star, coughing. Someone ran into me and they made a ow sound. Someone grabbed my arm and someone else grabbed my suitcases. They ran with me. Someone muttered run to me and I knew I had to listen. It was Tsubaki's voice. I wondered why they took me with them and we ended up on a train. I could finally see Black*Star's face, but he told Tsubaki to explain as he went to the restroom to fix his hair before the train left. I wondered what he would do if he missed it and Tsubaki told me he wouldn't miss the train. I thought it was weird that I was going to Nevada with two trouble makers that were fighting in a subway tunnel. Tsubaki explained what happened and I didn't believe what she said. Then Black*Star came back. His hair was in the shape of a star and I then saw that he had a star on his shoulder. Tsubaki had the same star. Then I asked the million dollar question.

"What's up with the stars?" Black*Star's frown disappeared and then he looked down. Tsubaki also lost her smile. "Bad question right?" Black*Star shook his head no.

"It's something we don't talk about." I nodded, understanding that feeling. Black*Star then looked at me, with his smile back. Then he looked at Tsubaki and gave her a thumbs up. Then she smiled. Tsubaki looked at me.

"May I ask you your name?" I nodded.

"I might not really trust you, but I guess you two can be trusted."_ Even if I don't believe your story. _"I'm Kurai Night." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Oc Pov-Kurai's Texas home<em>

"Kurai? Hey Kurai! You home?" I called as I walked up the stair in my old friend's home. I came to tell her sorry, but it looked like she wasn't home. I looked and saw her mom's number hanging on her board I gave her a while ago. I called the number and asked if Kurai was with her. She wasn't. I hung up and looked around the room, looking for something that would tell me where Kurai was.

"I really am sorry." I muttered as I saw the note. I then grabbed it and started to read.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and friends,_

_I'm gone to who knows where. I am following my gut as some people like to say. I feel like this feeling comes from my soul, not my heart or gut. I am really sorry and by the time you see that I'm gone, I'll be on a train and gone. I haven't told you, but I have seen that I am different than everyone here other than[I hate to say this] him. I don't like using his name, but he know's who he is. I know he'll find me. I hope he doesn't, but I know he will. Thank you for supporting me!_

_Kurai_

And next to the paragraph was a hole that looked like it was made from a sword. I placed the note back on the bed and heard three voices, all of them calling Kurai and me. I then started to figure out a plan to get to Kurai.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like I had to write this. I'm reading three Yu-Gi-Oh stories that keep me busy, so sorry for slow updates. I'm also sorry if Kurai wasn't how she was suppose to be, but I tried. I do have a idea for her Meister, I just don't have a name for him, so he might be the mysterious Meister or something like that.<strong>

_DarkChrona's Oc:_

Name: Kurai Night

State: Texas

Weapon or Meister: Weapon of course :) [she is a Katara, that has a chain linking the two]

Description of character's looks: She is a semi-short, petite girl. She has short jet-black hair that is in a pony tail, though it barely reachs her shoulders. She has pure red eyes, looking like blood almost. Her chest is small(like Maka) and is easily mad when people talk about how big hers or others chests are. Her outfit: she wears a tight sleevless shirt that looks like it was stitched up in the middle. She has shorts and boots that reach her knees, the boots have zippers all over them. She has a large, loose scarf on her neck (like Black*star's when he was turned into a girl in manga). To finish it off, she has fingerless black gloves.

Personality: She is smart and easy going. She sometimes over thinks things a bit, but nothing gets her down, even when defeat is staring her in the face. In the end, she is always smiling and laughing. When she relizes she knows something someone else doesn't know [and she knows the person] she often gets them to think she is hiding something super until she tells them. Then she usually laughs at their expression x)

Age: 16

Gender: Girl! lol

Others: Oh, one more thing, Kurai's soul can change its wavelengths, like Stein's can :) so she can become anyones partner, or maybe even weild a weapon (like Liz or Patty)

**I have no idea how the meister can get into the house without anyone being there. Maybe Kurai has a brother and he let the Meister in. I have no idea, but I felt like he was suppose to be like that and a ninja. XD I like him, but I still have to figure out what he did to his weapon. Lots of planning.**

**If you want your Oc in here, fill out this form!**

**Name:**

**State:**

**Weapon or Meister:**

**Description of character's looks:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Others:**

**I will post the list of states that are used on my profile soon. Hope this was a great chapter. I won't answer messages or Reviews tomorrow, because I will be at a friend's house, practicing for the school talent show coming up a month after school starts and I'm sleeping over, so I'll be busy. I also will be finishing Yu-Gi-Oh and writing. I just found some old pictures of my friends. XD I have a long day tomorrow after church. I will try to post the next chapter and I now will start working on it.  
><strong>

**In memory of Traci Dudley. Died on July 20th, 2011.  
><strong>


	10. We finally understand

**Guess what movie I just saw? Thor! It was epic!**

**This chapter might revel everything about the two and why they don't like each other.**

_Dark Chrona_

Thank you. That made me feel so much better! I just figured out that I was spelling you user wrong. There's a space! XD**  
><strong>

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten, "We finally understand-The past of the two."<span>  
><strong>

_Kurai Pov-Train._

"B-Black*Star! We forget the Meister!" Tsubaki yelled in my ear. That was the annoying part of her. Black*Star's snoring stopped and he sat up fast.

"What! That means!" Tsubaki nodded. She took a phone out of her pocket and then searched her contacts. She then clicked on the one that said Maka Albarn and then waited for this Maka girl to answer. She had a conversation and then hung up ten minutes later.

"Come on you two." She said, her gaze looking at me. "We're going back to Texas."

"How?" I yelled as we stood on the back of the train. Black*Star smiled. He looked pretty cute with his hair blowing in the wind.

"Speed!" He said. Then Tsuabaki and Black*Star stood on the ledge. Black*Star turned his head and looked at me. "Get on my back and hold on." I did what he said and the two jumped out of the train as a worker yelled stop. I didn't feel them fall, but it was as they didn't fall. I carefully opened my eyes. They were running faster than I thought that someone could. I now knew what Bella felt when Edward gave her a taste of his vampire speed. Black*Star and Tsubaki looked like they were going faster. I heard the sound of a coming train and closed my eyes. Black*Star jumped and ran on the sidewalk. I held on tighter and Black*Star held my hands on. After a minute[Felt like hours], we got back to were I met them. Black*Star almost fell over, same with Tsubaki. I got off of Black*Star and then asked a question.

"Are you vampires?" I wasn't a fan of Twilight[AN:At least I'm not and I would ask that question], but that was the only reason that they could be that fast. Black*Star stood all the way up, smiled, and laughed.

"We're ninjas!"

* * *

><p><em>Oc Pov-Kurai's house.<em>

I ran toward Kurai's closet, knowing she got all her close and brought them with her. I put on foot into the closet when the three ran in.

"There he is!" A guy said. I stepped back out and looked at the three. I was kind of scared, but I didn't let it show. "I smell... Fear? Anger, confusion?" He asked. I was a bit confused as to why I was standing in my friend's room with two weird girl's and a weird guy.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing that my voice wouldn't scare them. The man chuckled.

"Medusa wants you." One of the girls said. I stepped back a step as I heard the door get slammed down. The girl smiled. "Looks like they're here. The Ultimate Meister and weapon, Iowa's." I was really confused now as a boy and girl walked into the room. I was really trapped now. I sighed and looked at the ground, about to put my hands up when a 'Yahoo' came from outside. A boy with star shaped hair ran up the stairs wearing something that Kurai would wear. I could see Kurai, glaring at me as she walked up the stairs, her arm slightly changing into the tip of a sword. I felt a pain in my hand where her's was transforming. The boy started a fight with the girl in the hood and the guy ran toward me. I ducked and pushed him into the closet, then locked the door. The frog girl ran at me, but Kurai stopped her.

"Aaron! I have no idea why you are here, but you must be this Meister that these two were talking about." I was confused again. Meister? What's that? I then looked at her, but someone placed a knife at my neck.

"Attack, move, or even talk Black*Star." The guy said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and the guy. "And I will killed the Meister. A weapon is useless without a Meister." To show he wasn't lieing, he lightly cut my neck, making a little blood drip from were he cut me. I closed my eyes in pain and so did Kurai. It wasn't a bad cut, but it hurt more for some reason. Then pain then disappeared and the cut was healed. That surprised everyone. The blood was still there, but other than that, you couldn't tell that I got hurt. Kurai lost her balance, but got it right back. I almost yelled her name, but then remembered the knife. I felt a bit weak too, and the guy smirked. He then cut me again and I yelled. Kurai then fell to her knees. A girl appeared next to Black*Star. My cut healed. The guy kept doing that until Kurai's arm transformed back, hurting my arm and she fainted. "You two are more powerful then death scythes and you two have a weird bond that heals your partner that gets hurt. Inserting." The guy pushed me to the ground and I groaned. My hand touched Kurai's and she started to glow silver. I now held a Katara, attached to another by a chain. I felt more powerful and I stood up. I looked at the guy.

"I'm not your prisoner anymore!"

* * *

><p><em>Kurai Pov-<em>

I felt pain when he felt pain. He felt my pain too. I heard his voice in my head. _'I'm sorry.'_ I felt a tear go down my face and then heard him fall and groan. His hand landed on mine and I started to glow. The glow took away my tears and I was now in what Tsubaki called weapon form.

I was out the rest of the time and when I woke up, Aaron was looking at me. I felt that we were moving and I tried to sit up, but my side was in pain. Aaron also looked like he was in pain, but he told me to rest. I was still mad, of course and hate his name now, but I was also glad that he was at my side. Later on, Black*Star enter then room and Aaron left. Black*Star sat next to the window after he help me sit up. He then fogged up the window and wrote three numbers, 42 42 564, then muttered this,

"42 42 564 if you want to knock on death's door." That scared me as the window turned black. Black*Star watched the black window as someone appeared.

"Yes?" The man said. He was wearing a costume. It was fully black, other than his mask and his hands, which I would soon see more than I would want to.

"The number one star is reporting!" He called to the man. The man might have smiled, but I couldn't tell.

"Hello Black*Star!" I was surprised at his voice as he held his huge, white hand up.

"Who is it father?" Someone called from somewhere in that room. A boy walked up and looked at us. He smiled.

"Hello Black*Star. May I ask who she is?" Black*Star grinned.

"This is Kurai! The Ultimate Meister and I found her!" The boy nodded.

"That's one more group that all of us, other than Ox of course." Black*Star was confused.

"Has anyone else gone on another mission?" The boy shook his head no and then a girl's voice called him.

"Death The Kidd! What's the meaning of this!" The boy sighed.

"See you soon Black*Star. I think I might of made someone angry." Black*Star nodded as Death The Kidd[AN:I can't remember if I put Kidd or Kid. They're both the same, but I will use both] walked away.

"Now then." The man said. "Are you on the way back? Maka has picked up your things from the station. The Texas Weapon as a lot of things." I blushed as the two continued to talk. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were in Nevada. I was in a bed. It looked like a dorm room. It was huge. There was many beds, all bunks. I was on the bottom and I heard something above me. A girl hung her head down.

"Nice to meet you!" She said. "I'm Jessica!" I backed up, a bit surprised and hit my head on the blue wall. Jessica climbed down. She was kind of pretty, her hair in a ponytail and it a small part was pink. Her nails were neon green and she wore a brown shirt. She also wore a pair of jean shorts. She had to many bracelets and necklaces. She also wore earrings and a gold watch. Her blue glasses made her looked way better[AN: Since I based Jessica off of me, I just described me.]than she would of without them. I then nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Jessica held her hand out.

"Come on. You should meet everyone else!" I took her hand and she helped me up. We walked out of the room and I saw that no bed was the same. They all were for different girls.

* * *

><p><strong>My glasses make me look better. My friends say I look better with them on, then when they are off. I do wear to many necklaces and bracelets and I would love to have Neon green nails. Since I didn't really described myself good when I made the form, I just described her better in this chapter. I also just had to make Black*Star say that. <em>'We're Ninjas!'<em> Me and my friend call our friend Ninja because if you add a J to her name, you get Ninja. Our inside joke. I'm glad that this chapter is up. Hope you like it! Read and review!**

**Sorry about the Twilight thing. I really hate it. It made the book bad[Movie did.].  
><strong>


	11. As they battle

**Eleven. I didn't think I would get here. Cool. Here I go.**

**Two more Ocs from me! XD Here we go.**

**Kano and Rei**

**Kim and Jacqueline**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven[11], "As They Battle- Where has Kim gone?<span>**

_No Pov-Death room_

"Yes father? What is it?" Kidd as his father. For some reason Lord Death wanted to talk to him.

"Now listen son."

* * *

><p><em>Kurai Pov-With Jessica.<em>

We walked down stairs and out doors and down some streets. She lead me to a basketball court where Black*Star and Tsubaki were playing basketball with some others. One boy ducked and went down the court with the ball. Two girls nodded at each other and each one went on the other side of the boy. I saw Aaron sitting on the sidelines, watching the game. Jessica stepped forward and waved to the boy with the ball and he waved back. The younger girl took the ball from him and he looked surprised. Then he sighed as the other members of his team tried to stop the two girls. The game ended up with six points to two, which was bad. Four points more for home team. Black*Star high fived the younger girl.

"Nice one Patty!" He said. The older girl was looking around for someone.

"Where's?" She said, muttering a name under her breath. Patty looked at her and now that they were still, I could tell they were sisters.

"Liz-San!" Patty called to her sister. "Kid-Kun will come right?" Liz then looked at her sister.

"I really don't know." She said as a voice asked me to move. I turned around and there he was. Death The Kid. Jessica and I moved, letting him get though.

"Liz, Patty, we have a mission." The two looked at him. He looked at them too. "Kim and her weapon have gone missing."

* * *

><p><em>Kim Pov-<em>

Where are we? That was the big question.

"Jacqueline? You there?" I said, my voice was a bit horse, but it was because we were attacked. By Arachne. We were now prisoners along with the ultimate meister and weapon. I could hear the two groaning and the boy trying to get out.

"Yeah. I'm here. I can't see anything Kim." I sighed.

"Same. I can hear everything." I closed and opened my eyes. Someone turned the lights on and we all placed our arms in our faces. I looked at who it was and it ended up being one of Arachne's minions. "Let us go!" I yelled at the minion.

"Sure." He said and my eyes widened. I knew that voice. The minion took his mask off and there was Ox. Another minion entered and also took his mask off. Harvar. I smiled. "Ox! Oh how glad I am to see you!" Ox looked around the room and got us out. He caught me and Harvar caught Jacqueline. The ultimate weapon and meister fell on top of each other and then I heard voices.

"Lets go." Ox said and he put me on the ground. I helped the weapon and meister up and we ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Kid Pov-<em>

"What?" Black*Star asked. "Kim and Jacqueline? Did you tell Ox?" I shook my head no.

"My father didn't want Ox to know, since he's just like you Black*Star. He'll do anything for Kim like you would do for your partner." Black*Star's face went a little pink, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Ox did find out and now he has gone missing." I looked at my two partners. "Now come on Liz and Patty. We have work to do." As we walked away a voice called out.

"W-Wait! Maybe we should all go." I turned around, and looked at Jessica, the girl who said that.

"To risky." She stepped forward and asked again.

"Please can I go with you?" She was determined to come. I sighed and walked over to a window, then blew on it. I called my dad with the magic numbers, 42 42 564.

"42 42 564, to knock on death's door." It was the first thing I learned at my father's academy for Weapons and Meisters. After a few seconds, my dad appeared.

"Kid-Kun! Hello!" I sighed.

"We have a problem father." Then I explained what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Ox Pov-<em>

We ran down the halls, trying to find our way out. I held Kim's hand and it didn't seem like she mind. Score one for Ox! Harvar lead and then we reached a dead end. I sighed and looked at Kim as Arachne's minions cornered us. I made Kim stand behind me and I nodded at Ox. I heard the voice of Arachne's main helper. The short man walked forward and behind him walked Arachne herself. She studied us and then smirked.

"You know what to do." Then they came at us.

* * *

><p><em>Kurai Pov-<em>

Now we ran. Kidd had got us a ride all the way until the forest that Arachne's base was in. I wondered why they didn't attack Arachne if they knew where she was. Kidd was fast on his skateboard and I could tell he wasn't liking that we were with him. Liz and Patty were in his hands. We ran, not all of us ran. Black*Star carried someone and so did Tsubaki. I didn't have to run. I was in weapon mode and in Aaron's hands. I hated that, but I didn't really care at the second. Once we got there, all of the weapons[Including me], transformed back. We got ourselves together and I looked around. Jessica stood with a boy and she half tripped. He caught her and she said something to him with a smile on her face. Aaron tapped my shoulder. I jumped.

"Hey Kurai. I'm sorry." It was good to hear that from him. I just nodded and waited for Kidd to tell us to leave. He stood with Black*Star, Tsubaki, and a girl and boy that must of been partners. Liz and Patty stood with them too. Kidd looked toward the trees and sighed.

"Lets go everyone."

* * *

><p><em>Kid Pov-<em>

Why dad agreed to Jessica's request was something I didn't understand. I would of said no. There was more put on my shoulders. Black*Star took a couple of them and Maka did the same. I took the rest. We all went different ways. All leading to Arachne's base. Black*Star went right, Maka left, and I went straight. We kept going. Liz and Patty followed, one on each side. I looked behind me to see if my group was ok and they were. I sighed as Arachne's base came into view. Smoke appeared. Black*Star's group. We all quickly met up, and we all ran in. This was too easy. What was Arachne thinking? As soon as I thought that, I heard laughing. I stopped and someone ran into me. I fell. I then turned and glared at the person who ran into me. My gaze soften, seeing it was Liz. I stood and sighed.

"I'll go alone." Liz looked at me. I hate to see worry in her eyes.

"But Kidd!" I looked at Liz one more time.

"No buts Liz Thomson." Then I stepped forward.

* * *

><p><em>Kurai Pov-<em>

And then he was gone. Death the Kidd. When he entered the room in front of us, we heard him scream and Liz tried to get in the room. Tsubaki stopped her and I saw that Liz had tears in her eyes. The girl everyone called Maka walked off. I walked forward, but I wasn't the only one that stepped forward. Jessica ducked under Tsubaki's arm. She was right in front of the door and she winked. I ran toward her and also ducked under Tsubaki's arm.

"We going in?" Jessica nodded, but someone grabbed both of our arms. Black*Star had mine and Jessica's Meister grabbed hers. Jessica turned and smiled, then pushed his hand off. She helped me get free too.

"We'll be ok Mark." Jessica smiled. "Don't worry." Then we both walked into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Jessica Pov-<em>

I cared for Kid, let me say that. He was the guy who saved me from Free. I was so happy that I wasn't kidnapped. I needed to repay Kid, that's why I went.

The room was red and it reminded me of blood. I sighed and looked around. Kidd was nowhere to be found. I stepped forward and looked at the ground. It scared me. I sighed and looked at Kurai. At least I tried to. She had disappeared. I looked around and someone stood in front of me. I smiled for a second, then realized it wasn't Kidd like I thought it was, it was someone else. I saw that, because the outfit he had on.

_The Kishin_. _The Kishin Asura stands before you weapon. _I looked around for who said that. The man looked at me and I gasped. He wasn't human and he looked insane. I stepped back one step and then felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned around. There was Kid, his eyes not normal anymore. Kid looked like he didn't know anything, like he wasn't Death the Kid.

"K-Kidd?" I asked.

"Face it. The fear of everything." He moved a hand and took something from his pocket. A knife. My eyes widened. He started to attack, but someone tackled Kidd. I gasped and saw Mark, trying to take the knife from Kidd's hand.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He said. Kidd looked at Mark with no expression. I then saw Kurai come to my side.

"This is a fear room. It is suppose to show you fear. That's why Kidd screamed. It must of really scared him." Asura still stood there, watching us with his evil looking eyes. We all got up and Mark tossed the knife toward Asura. Kidd's eyes turned back to their normal color. We all got out of that room.

* * *

><p><strong>Humm. Fine chapter. Next there will be another group made by DemonScytheSoul. XD So yeah. I had already started writing this before I got his characters, so they will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**I'm also watching Yu-Gi-Oh and listening to Vocaloid. I'm almost done with battle city, which is awesome. The reason Mark followed was because I feel like my Mark would do that for me.**

**So yeah. Kaiba is a bit stupid, but he's still the best. I kind of want him to win and lose, since he's going to battle Yami now.**

**Sorry for talking, working on a Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh story, but I might not post it, then there's another Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with Soul eater. So yeah and I'm going to shut up and work on the next chapter! Until the next chapter, Read and review!  
><strong>


	12. Fireflowers

**"So let the epic battle begin!" Best Kaiba quote ever. Ha ha.**

**Well welcome! If you have just joined us, go back and read crazies. XD **

**So Kidd went insane, Mark tackled him, Jessica met Asura. So yeah.**

**I talk a lot. Bah bah bah.**

**I just have to say, that I'm excited for my friend's birthday. I'm excited.**

**"Kaiba! Kaiba!" Ok. I'm done. **

Suzannah and Tobias

_Disclaimer._

_I don't think I own Soul Eater or Yu-Gi-Oh[Since I can't stop talking about it.] but I really wish I did. XD Marik would be good, not bad if I did._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve[12]<strong>** "FireFlowers- Fire in the sky?"**

_[Don't tease me and my Len! 3 Yes I is fangirl, but not huge. Trust me.] _

_No pov-_

A boy walked with two little kids by his side. They looked like they were related. The boy sighed and looked around.

"Where is?" He muttered, then kept walking. There were a lot of people in California and he was about to lose hope. Then he got a phone call. "Hello Kilik here." Kilik nodded every four seconds. Then his eyes widened. "Ox and Kim? Kidnapped? What about Kid, Black*Star, and Maka?" He asked, then nodded again. "I shall go and help after I find the meister and weapon. Turn around?" So Kilik turned around and saw a boy and girl. I could tell they were dating. "What about them?" Kilik sighed. "Ok." He closed his eyes and then opened them again, looking at their souls. "It's them isn't it?" He muttered into the phone as he saw they both had abnormal souls. Then he nodded again and hung up the phone. He stepped forward and looked for the two kids. "Thunder? Fire?" He said. The two had disappeared. Kilik sighed. Then he ran the way he was walking. "Pot of Thunder! Pot of Fire!" He called as he ran. Then he heard the cry of the two weapons. He followed the cry and saw that two men held them by their legs. "Hey!" Kilik called. "Let them go!" The two men laughed.

"Are they yours?" Kilik glared at the men.

"You could say that." He said. Then he nodded to his partners. Pot of Thunber and Pot of Fire transformed into Kilik's weapons, which scared the men. They ran off and Kilik smiled. Then he tossed the two weapons and they transformed back. He turned around and saw the girl and boy watching me. The girl smiled.

"Maybe you can help us?"

* * *

><p><em>Kurai Pov-<em>

We ran out of the room. Maka had come back and everyone looked at us with worry.

"We're ok!" Mark announced as Liz ran to Kid. She gave him a hug.

"Sorry." Kid muttered as he pushed Liz off and got up. Then he looked at Maka. "Fear room. Wrong way." Maka nodded and we ran the way we came.

It was kind of weird that there wasn't any guards at the room where we found the boy name Ox, The girl named Kim, and a meister and weapon. Two other weapons were there also. We freed them, talked a little and then ran out.

We kept going unto; we got out of the building. We ran into no one. As we went, Kidd seemed nervous. He kept walking and I watched him, worried. My gaze shifted over to Black*Star. He didn't seem to be worried at all. He said something to Kidd and Maka, then ran ahead with Tsubaki following. We walked behind them. We heard Black*Star yell and his running foot steps. When we got closer to the end of the forest, we saw some of Arachne's minions. They were out for a while. I knew Black*Star did it, since that was my guess to why he went ahead. I sighed and then we saw Black*Star in a net, hanging from a tree and Arachne's minion's surrounded him. Tsubaki was in weapon form and I wondered how Black*Star could get caught. Then I realized that wasn't Black*Star. It was Tsubaki. Then I heard Black*Star's voice. He ran at one of the minions and yelled something as he attacked. He elbowed the minion in the back, then placed his palm on the minion's back. Then his twisted his hand and the minion fell. Tsubaki transformed into weapon mood and Black*Star attacked the remaining three. Then the two ran ahead again. As I watched the sky, I saw fire fly into the sky. It worried me a bit, but when I looked at them closely, they looked like fireflowers.

After twenty minutes, we got back. It was a bit surprising, but it was a quick mission. I was glad to be back, but I couldn't call it home. I wasn't use to it yet and I was missing Texas. I went back to the girls room. I got on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I would write more, but I'm watching MAR. I will write the next chapter soon!<strong>

**Name: Tobias Kutcher**  
><strong> Nickname: Toby<strong>  
><strong> State: California <strong>  
><strong> Weapon or Miester: Weapon<strong>

** Description:**

** Height: 5-9**  
><strong> Weight: 135 pounds<strong>  
><strong> Eyes: Grey<strong>  
><strong> Hair: Black, 7 inches long, Bangs reach his nose. <strong>  
><strong> Clothes: A red shirt, black jeans and a black knee length coat<strong>  
><strong> Shoes: Black boots with gray laces<strong>  
><strong> Personality: Pretty much a laid back person, but gets ** off at people who flirt with his Miester (and or family) <strong>  
><strong> Favorite Food: Meat, Period<strong>  
><strong> Age: 15<strong>  
><strong> Gender: Male<strong>  
><strong> Other: Has been dating his Miester for 8 months(he doesn't know they're Weapon and Miester yet)<strong>

** Name: Suzannah Novik**  
><strong> State: California<strong>  
><strong> Weapon or Miester: Miester<strong>  
><strong> Description: <strong>  
><strong> Hair: Red hair that reaches her stomach when its down, and usually has a straw hat on.<strong>  
><strong> Height: 5-8<strong>  
><strong> Weight: 98 pounds<strong>  
><strong> Eyes: Purple<strong>  
><strong> Clothes: She usually wears a white sundress with jeans<strong>  
><strong> Shoes: Sketchers sneakers, Nuff' said<strong>  
><strong> Personality: Likes to read, Is also a huge pervert (unbeknowest to Toby -_-') <strong>  
><strong> Favorite Food: Watermelon Gum<strong>  
><strong> Age: 14<strong>  
><strong> Gender: Female<strong>  
><strong> Others: She knows her boyfriend is a weapon but hasn't told him.<strong>

_There's DemonScytheSoul's characters. I haven't used them much, but they'll be in the next chapter more that they were in this one. Read and Review!_

_DemonScytheSoul_

**Yes. Yu-Gi-Oh is just epic. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on this and my Bakura and Marik story, Falling for the same. I might also work on HeartBroken. I don't know. Same for Prisoner. XD<strong>


	13. Help is here

**This chapter is for my friend Steelwolf. He might not know that I've wrote more than the pages I've let him read, but still this is for him.**

**My Mark. XD**

**I should use all the characters that I haven't used much.**

_Dark Chrona-_

**You're character is fun to be! XD**

_DemonScytheSoul-_

**True. **

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13, "Help is here-A party for the Ultimates?"<strong>

_No Pov-_

"Help you two? With what?" Kilik asked. They sat in a outside restaurant.

"Well we saw what you did. The weapon thing and my boyfriend." The girl said as she looked at the boy. "Is a weapon." Kilik nodded and felt the boy glaring at him.

"May I get your names?" The girl nodded.

"I'm Suzannah Novik. This is Tobias Kutcher, but you can call him Toby." Kilik nodded and stood up.

"Mind following me?" He asked as he walked over to a window. No one could see them and he made sure of it as the two walked up behind him. "42 42 564 if you want to knock on death's door." Kilik muttered. He blew on the window and wrote the numbers in the window. The window turned black and Kilik stepped away as he waited for the window to change.

After a while, the window changed and Kilik introduced them to Lord Death[AN:I keep almost putting Load Death. I'm stupid! XD] and he sighed in relieve[AN:I don't know if that's the right word]. The two didn't say anything as Lord Death told Kilik to head back to Death City and that this guy named Kidd was back with the rescue group. Then Kilik looked at the two.

"Now we shall go to Death City."

* * *

><p><em>No Pov-Death Room<em>

"You called Lord Death?" Sid asked. Lord Death nodded.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a party to welcome the new meisters and weapons. They should start classes tomorrow and I would like them to feel more welcomed." Sid nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lord Death looked at Sid.

"Go work on the party and when Kilik gets back, we'll have a party!" He said. Sid sighed and nodded, then left.

_No Pov-_

"Another game? You sure? Your team lost last time Mark." Liz asked the Meister that had came to challenge Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul for another round. He wasn't the only one who wanted to play again, so they said yes. Everyone made their way down to the court to play again. Most of the girls just watched, but some played. Mark sighed as he watched the ball. Liz got it first and tried to run down court, but Aaron stole it. Then he pasted it to Matt. They got it to the goal, shot, then Kidd stole it. Mark didn't expect Kidd to play. He sighed and kept going. At the end, it was like last time. Mark's team lost, Liz's won. Ox, Kim, Harvar, Jacqueline, and the meister and weapon from West Virginia came with them.

"Sorry we're late." Kim said with a smile. The Meister went and sat far away from every else and his weapon came and sat with him. The two sat alone. Jessica watched them. As they were about to play another game, Stein came running.

"T-There you are! Lord Death wanted me to give these to you. Class start tomorrow." He handed the papers to Kidd, who nodded at Stein.

"Thank you Professor Stein." He nodded and then left. Kidd looked at the papers and handed them out to the people who's name was on the papers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short. I'm to sad and tired to deal with writing at the moment. I will get another chapter up for my Bakura and Marik story and I don't know if 14 will be up, but whatever.<strong>

**I am going to my friend's house later tonight. So yeah.**


	14. The Ultimate class

**I haven't updated in a while[Couple days XD]. I just got back home from the movies a hour ago, but I was working on my new story Circle Bakura, which I have wanted to write since earlier. I was at the movie's with my two friends and their dad[Yes they are related... So what?] for one of their birthdays. I was excited, since we saw Transformers Three, The Dark Side Of The Moon, which was what he wanted to see[Other than he did want to see Thor too, but it's not in theaters anymore[We watched a two dollar movie to see Thor]. So yeah. Happy birthday and all that. XD**

**Enjoy readers!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter fourteen[14], "The Ultimate Class-Classes start today?"<span>  
><strong>

_Ku__rai Pov_

They started today. Classes for us. Tsubaki, me, and the other girls went shopping for more clothes, since most of them didn't think to bring clothes. They brought other things. I had all I needed, so I started to wonder where the boys were, since they had came a long to find clothes for the one's who didn't bring clothes. Then I heard them.

"Kid! That was awesome!" It was the boy, Mark, Jessica's partner. He gave Kid a high five. I could see them at the inside skate park. Kid held a skateboard. He placed it on the ground and said something I didn't get as he pointed both hands at the board. It disappeared in a purple light and the boys walked to a nearby clothing store.

Now we sat in a classroom. Kid and the others had the Crescent Moon class instead of the class I had, the Ultimate class. I knew all these people by face, not by name. I sat in the seat that had my name on the desk. Well it was more like one of those teacher desk, but bigger. We also sat on mats instead of chairs[AN: Like the classroom in the show.], but for some reason, the teacher had a normal chair. Speaking of the teacher, where was she? Aaron sat next to me and smiled. I groaned and looked at the name next on the other side of me. It was a name that I didn't know. I wonder who Tobias Kutcher was. When class started, he wasn't there and the chair next to his was empty too. Jessica and Mark sat behind me. The teacher told us why we were brought here and targeted by the DWMA[I figured out that's what the school was called.]. I sighed and took some notes like the teacher said to. Her name was Marie and she was Stein's weapon. That's what she told me. A bell rang and Marie dismissed class and we all went to lunch. Everyone had lunch together. I sat with some of my classmates and watched Black*Star show off. I smiled and kept watching as Tsubaki pulled him down. He looked confused and said something to his friends that sat with him. They looked toward my table as I turned my attention to the others that sat with me.

I walked to the dorms alone and saw two teenaged kids standing in front of the dorms. A car sat behind them. Three others got out of the car.

"Here we are! This is where you'll be staying. I'll have someone show you two around later." The boy who got out of the car said as he crossed his arms. Then he nodded to the car's driver and the car drove away. "Come on Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire. Lets go check in with Lord Death." They walked past me. For some reason, I got a glare from the boy as he pasted. The two where gone when I looked back. I ran toward the door and entered the dorms.

Sayaka was sitting in a chair in the lobby. She looked up at me and nodded. I nodded back as I ran toward the stairs to get to the huge dorm room that all the girls shared. I sighed as I walked up the stairs. The lobby was on the first floor, making it look like a hotel instead of the dorms it was. I grabbed the door handle and walked into the dorms. Jessica was sitting on her bed and I tossed my bag on my bed. I went to the door after hearing a knock. There was the girl I saw earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes. Sorry.<strong>


	15. Author's note

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I was writing my Vocaloid crossovers. Just so you know, I love some of the songs. I'm listening to Re_Birthday right now. It's beautiful. I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh version of the story of evil videos and that's what I have been doing.**

**If you're not to busy, care to check that out.**

**If you need things to read I think you should read:**

**Circle Bakura-Me**

**Alice of Human Sacrifice, Yu-gi-oh version-Also me**

**The story of Yami Bakura-Me**

**The Eternal Maiden-Pheo The Flame**

**Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?-Big sister K**

**I love these stories! The ones that were mine are just fun to write! XD**

**I have writers block for this story and can't think of what to write next.**

**Sorry for that. The next chapter will be up when I get something to write.**

**Till then, work on your own stories and feel free to read my other stories.**

**You never know.**

**Reading a fanfiction could get you into something.**

**Oh yeah. School starts Monday the eighth of August and tomorrow is my doctor appointment. So I can't update tomorrow.**

**Then I might give my two friends a surprise visit.**

**You never know.**

**Pm me with ideas!**

**That'll help me out a long.**

**Author out!**

**|MSCS|  
><strong>


	16. Meeting of the spy The witch shows her f

**Sorry.**

**To those who have just joined us,**

**I had writers block, so this is really chapter 15.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own most of this. All I own is the title, plot, and my ocs. **

**Oh! I've been reading Eragon. It's good. XD I'm also reading The Fire Within. Is that good? I have no idea. I just started.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter fifteenth[15], "That was fast- Who is this wandering Woman?"<span>**

_Kurai _**  
><strong>

And there she was, the girl I saw earlier. I gave her a slight smile and then walked away. Jessica smiled, introduced herself, and then gave her a bed. I walked out of the room and Jessica watched me leave.

I had to be alone for a while. I sighed and then heard someone calling to me.

"Hey! W-Watch out!" Someone ran into me and we both fell. A skateboard flew over us. I sat up and glared at the boy in front of me.

"S-Sorry!" He said. He was three years younger than most of the students at the DWMA and I was one of them. I was sixteen like most of the students. He was only thirteen. I smiled.

"It's ok. What's your name?" He stood and I saw he was tall for a thirteen year old. He was taller than me and I was normal size for my age.

"Kei. Sorry about everything." He walked past me and didn't help me up. He was more worried about his skateboard. He whispered to it, then I saw something in his pocket. He was a Meister and his partner was in his pocket. He got on the board and left.

* * *

><p><em>Kei <em>**  
><strong>

Crap. I ran into a DWMA student. I don't think she knew who I was. I was too tall, so she should of seen that I was one of Arachne's minions. I sighed and kept going.

_Kei. Are you ok? _A voice asked.

"Yeah Juli. I'm alright." I said. Then I continued to ride.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

_Kurai_

"Could that be?"

"I thought?"

"Medusa!"

I watched the little girl walk toward the DWMA. I was in the back and I saw Black*Star call Maka over and she gasped and said something, then looked over the edge.

"Medusa!" She yelled at the little girl. Soul and Black*Star had to hold them back. I could see the girl, but not so well.

"What's up with Maka?" I muttered.

"Chrona." Someone said near me. "It has something to do with the pink haired boy." Then that person walked away. I knew that voice. The letter K came out of my mouth, but he was gone. Aaron placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked and I jumped.

* * *

><p>"Kei. Is she?" A girl asked the young boy. Kei nodded and walked past her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for short chapter. I had it! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen[16], "The Witch shows her face-Medusa Surrenders to the DWMA?"<strong>

_Kid _

What a surprise. Medusa. I glared at her along with Maka.

"C-calm down Maka!" Soul yelled. She looked like she was going to kill Medusa. I understood that she wanted to.

"She deserves to die! What she did to Chrona, she should be punished for!" Medusa stopped walking. She looked at Maka.

"Oh! How is my boy? Is he ok? Of course I'll visit him!" Maka pushed on Black*Star and Soul's arms. They pulled her back and she glared at them. Then Medusa went forward, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Kurai<em>

"Nothing. Now leave me alone! I got to go get somethings from town." Aaron nodded and I ran toward town, not know I would run into Kei.

I sighed and sat on a bench on he outside of Death-bucks. I put my legs on the bench and put my head on my legs. I looked lonely and sad. Then I heard someone sit next to me.

"We meet again." I looked up and saw Kei.

"You." He smiled at me.

"Nice to see you too. I never got your name and sorry for that yesterday. I didn't mean to not help you up, I was rushing." I laughed a little.

"On a skateboard." He smiled and nodded.

"On a skateboard." I heard the yell of Black*Star and Kei groaned. I don't think he really liked Black*Star. I looked toward Black*Star's voice, then back where Kei was. He was gone. I smiled at Black*Star as he sat next to me.

"Yo! I saw you walk off and Aaron said you needed something. You should of let some one come along. Like me! Black*Star!" He said with a smirk on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Sorry about that Black*Star."

* * *

><p><strong>What about that! Combined chapters! XD<strong>


	17. What's happening now?

**Chapter seventeen.**

**Going to try and finish soon and there might be a second one. I don't know. **

**There's something about that thirteen year old and his weapon. Who knows? I made this boy after all.**

**Scratch that![Ha ha. Scratch that!]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen[17], "Black*Star and Kurai- What's happening now?"<strong>

_Kurai_**  
><strong>

After that, we walked back. Black*Star let me stop to get more bed sheets, since I wasn't going to tell Aaron that I went to town for nothing. We talked the whole time. I felt less loney.

Kid was standing outside of the dorms and he looked mad.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Town. We needed bed sheets." I answered.

"Well then." He said. "Medusa has striked a deal. No DWMA student may touch her." I nodded.

"There's no reason for me to attack her right? So you don't need to worry about me!" He sighed. Then walked away. Black*Star looked at me and followed. I waved and sighed.

I think I might be falling for someone.

* * *

><p><em>No Pov<em>**  
><strong>

The two walked the streets.

"Tsubaki's worried. Why did you leave without telling her?" Kid asked Black*Star. Black*Star sighed.

"What about your weapons? Did you tell them?" He asked back.

"Why yes I did tell them. Thanks for asking." Black*Star sighed and the two kept walking till they got to Kid's house. They then went different ways. Kid into the house and Black*Star walked toward his home.

"Black*Star!" Black*Star heard as he entered the house. Tsubaki gave him a hug and her looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just worried." Tsubaki said as she let go and went to finish making dinner. Black*Star smirked. He ran after her.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Kid?" Liz asked as he entered the house.<p>

"Sorry. They took a while to get there." He said as he went to the kitchen were he found Liz. She was trying her best to cook something to eat. Patty was sitting at the table drawing. Liz sighed as she dumped the food in the trash can for the third time. Kid looked at her.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? Me, you and Patty." Liz sighed.

"Sure. At the rate I'm going, I can't cook in time." She smiled and Kid smiled back.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul stared at their dinner.<p>

"Um Blair? Fish again?" Blair smiled and nodded.

"Yep! The best food in the world!" Soul sighed.

"I'm going out. Wanta come Maka?" She sighed.

"Sure. We'll be back Blair." Blair was confused. She didn't ask anything, since they left before she could get anything out of out of her mouth about her fish.

* * *

><p><em>Kurai <em>

Dinner was boring. Someone had already cooked and all the Ultimates that had arrived was at the dinner table on the fourth floor. We all sat there. I kept staring at my food. After a while, I stood up and left.

I went to my room and sighed. Then I laid down and fell asleep.

In the morning, I checked the mail and saw a letter from the school and I read it. It was for all of us.

The school was having a party.

Tonight.

And they were giving us the day off to prepare.

Well what luck I have.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone still there? <strong>

_DemonScytheSoul:_

**Wait, what? Blimp! Season two of Yu-Gi-Oh, Battle city. XD Kaiba's Blimp was so cool looking! XD Sorry. XD I'm a weird-o! XD **

**School starts tomorrow[Which is the eighth, if you didn't know, but you might.]. Here in Georgia[Where I live. FYI. Weird right? XD], school starts early and ends early. So yeah. I've got my first day tomorrow. Bye!  
><strong>


	18. Brew is the reason

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**I didn't think I could get this far! Wow!**

**Well school is on. So is watching Anime.**

**Right now, I'm working on Yu-Gi-Oh and Static Shock.**

**So yeah. I'm going to write now.**

**Me: So Karou? Do I own Soul eater?**

**Karou:I don't think so.**

**Me:There we go! My Fowl side says I don't own it. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter eighteen[18], "Brew is the reason-Medusa and Madness messing with their heads?"<span>**

_Kurai_**  
><strong>

"I have a question." I said. The teacher sat in her chair and she looked up.

"What can I help you with? You know the ultimate class doesn't have school today." I nodded. "I know, but something's going on." I said. "Jessica wouldn't get out of bed, some others went insane." Marie nodded.

"True. It's the madness." I looked at her.

"What's that?" Marie sighed.

"The Kishin made the madness and is trying to make the world go insane." My eyes widened.

"Thank you Marie. I got to go." Then I ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>No Pov<em>**  
><strong>

_Join us girl, or your friends will be hurt._

"J-just get out of my head!"

_Out of head? Ha! I'm everywhere!_

"Please." Jessica muttered as she laid down in her bed. She held her hands on her head.

"Hey Jess? You there?" Someone called. Jessica groaned. Someone came and sat next to her. Then someone set on the other side.

"Are you ok?" Kurai asked. Jessica nodded. Mark watched them. He sighed and gave her a hug.

"S-sorry Mark-kun." Jessica muttered.

"Just speak to me." Jessica nodded. Then she explained what happened.

* * *

><p>"Asura?" Someone called to the Kishin. He sighed and looked at the woman that entered the building. "I know you're here." He stepped back and then looked at her though the wood. "I'm Arachne. I can help you destroy the DWMA." Then he smirked.<p>

Destory the DWMA? That's what he lived for. If only he knew he would fall for her.

* * *

><p>"He's not here anymore. She lied." Stein muttered as he looked at the destroyed building. He sighed and left for the DWMA.<p>

Then the madness got to him.

_So Stein? What have you picked?_

A voice said. He stopped walking and swung his arm around. There was no one there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I've been caught up trying to finish three things.<strong>

**MAR**

**Static Shock**

**And**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**So yeah**

**Season one,**

**Season four,**

**And**

**Season four**

**So yeah. Cool Right.**

**I'm working on a Static Shock FF, but it's not getting anywhere and a Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover that's the same.**

**Sorry for the wait and I hope this was good.**

**Read and Review **

**And**

**Read some Shannon Hale when you have the time. Got it?  
><strong>


	19. The madness gets all

**Thank you for your characters The Third Hitaachin Sibling. I can't wait to use them!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nineteen[19], "The Madness gets all-Two new Ultimate groups appear on their own?"<span>  
><strong>

"Woa Woa wait what?" Kurai asked.

"Asura. The madness." Mark looked at his partner. He sighed.

"The madness is getting to you. That's not good." Kurai looked at Them.

"Lets go see Lord Death." Jessica nodded.

* * *

><p>The three walked out of the dorms and walked toward the school. Kurai looked sideways. Kei was watching her.<p>

"I'll meet you two there." Mark nodded and went ahead. Kurai walked over to Kei. "Yo." Kei nodded.

* * *

><p>Mark sighed.<p>

"You ok?" Jessica nodded. They kept walking.

* * *

><p>"What's up Kei?" Kurai asked.<p>

"Nothing. What about you?" He asked. She looked forward.

"We were going to the DWMA." Kei nodded.

"Those two are young. Around my age." Kurai nodded.

"The youngest other than Sayaka, Savannah, Chris, and Suzannah." Kei nodded again.

"Well where I go, I'm the youngest. With my weapon." Kurai nodded.

"You're really tall." Kei smiled.

"Yeah. But that makes me a freak." Kurai looked at him.

"Not really." She had a look of confusion on her face. "Who do you work for?" Kei sighed.

"You won't like this."

"I work for Arachne."

* * *

><p>Mark and Jessica just got to the Death Room.<p>

"Lord Death. May we come in?" Asked Mark.

"Come in." Jessica and Mark entered.

* * *

><p>"This is it? Really?" A girl asked her partner. He nodded.<p>

"It's so big!" He added. She sighed and they walked into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, but I want to get another chapter wrote today, so yeah. It I want it to be short this time.<strong>

**New characters that showed up:**

W or M: Meister  
>Name: Toshi<br>Description of Looks: Long black hair that covers her left eye. Left eye is white and right eye is blue. Always wears white knee high boots with purple laces. About 2 inch high heels on the boots. A black skirt about up to her thighs. A long purple and black coat that ends at her boots and is buttoned up until her stomach. A white collared shirt. A chain choker with a black dragon on it. A tattoo on her right leg of a black wave and her neck has a black bleeding heart with a halo and demon wings. Purple cross earrings handing by a chain...phew I'm finally done with that...  
>Personality: Negative. Rarely smiles. Persistant. Serious when it comes to battle. Usually uses sarcasm.<br>Age: 15  
>Gender: Female.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Damien<p>

Age: 16

Personality: Bright and the only person who can cheer Toshi up. Happy. Easy going. Like his meister, serious when it comes to battle. Perverted and tries to look up Toshi's shirt, tight skirt. Sorry I just had to LOL

W or M: Weapon.

Description: Black hair slightly over his right eye. Purple highlights. Baggy grey jeans and a chain hanging off of them. Doesn't where a shirt. :3 he likes to show his six pack :P Black converse and a sliver chain that holds up a black And purple star. Not those giant chains that go all the way down to his lower chest. A scar like Soul's on his chest. Purple eyes.

Others: He's a deck of cards. Yes. I said it. Except whatever card Toshi picks turns him into that weapon on the card.

* * *

><p><strong>They seem pretty cool. These remind me of a proverb that I had to learn.<strong>

**Oil and Water don't mix**

**Some personalities don't work together.**

**Or something like that.**


	20. The second star to the right

**Ahh!**

**Welcome to this special chapter! Chapter Twenty is here!**

**Shout outs!**

**To XxImmortalButterflyxX**

**To Dark Chrona**

**To DemonScytheSoul**

**And**

**To The Third Hitaachin Sibling**

**So thank you!**

**OMRA! XD **

**CD=Compound.**

**What?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty[20], "The Second star to the right.-The new Ultimates are coming."<span>  
><strong>

_Kurai _

"What? Arachne?" I asked. Kei nodded.

"I didn't know what you would think. I would like you to do something for me." I looked at him. "Take me in. Let me tell Lord Death what she's planing." I was shocked.

"Wouldn't something happen to you?" Kei nodded.

"I would be killed if caught." I sighed.

"Come." I grabbed his arm. We went toward the school.

* * *

><p>"Really? So she's been affected." Lord Death said. "That's bad." He sighed. "Oh well! Just watch her." Mark was confused. Then two teenagers walked in. Lord Death looked at them.<p>

"Yo. I'm Toshi. I'm a meister. We need some help." Lord Death looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Then she explains what happened.

* * *

><p>"Lord Death?" I called. He was talking to Mark, Jessica, and two others. He looked toward me.<p>

"Hello Kurai! Who's your friend?" Kei looked at the ground.

"This is Kei. He's a-"

_Kei. Where are we? _

He looked at his pocket. It started to glow. A girl appeared at his side. She rubbed her head. Then gasped.

"The DWMA? What are you thinking?" Kei sighed.

"I'm giving up Juli." She grabbed his arm. At that second, the gang walked in. Kidd looked at me.

"Who's this?" Kidd asked. I sighed.

"Kei." Black*Star watched as Kidd looked at his father. He nodded and Kidd grabbed Kei's arm.

"Come on. I'll bring you to your room. Black*Star, take the girl." Black*Star nodded and grabbed Juli's arm. She tried to get away, but he didn't let go. Black*Star looked at me and then left. Then Lord Death started to talk again.

* * *

><p>"Now be good Asura. I will be right back." Arachne said. She sighed and left the room. "Where's Kei? My son should be here by now."<p>

"Miss. Arachne? You have a call." One of the minions called. She sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?"

_Mom. It's me. I'm in the DWMA._ Arachne glared at the phone.

"Why?" She asked with pain in her voice.

_Because I'm turning in. Feel free to send someone to kill me. _He said. Arachne glared at the phone again.

"Do you want to die?"

_Maybe. Depends on you're point of view mother._

"I'm going to kill you Kei!" Arachne screamed into the phone.

_Love you to mom._

Then Kei hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished Static Shock.<strong>

**Working on MAR again. So yeah. Hope this chapter was good. XD**

**I was re-reading this and I love my little Black*Star quote.**

_"Are you a vampire?" Kurai asked. Black*Star smiled and laughed._

_"We're Ninjas!"_

**Can you guess some of the titles?**

**One was took from a episode of the real show[Just half of it. The end part.], Fireflower is a Len song, but can anyone guess this one?**

**_The second Star to the right-The new Ultimates are coming._**

**Part of that is a song from a popular Disney movie? I'll ask when I have a show reverence. Three so far? I think... **

**Can anyone guess the movie? I know that movie by heart, since we had to do a musical on it. Any guesses?  
><strong>


	21. Kuriboh's and Rainbows

**Yes! Chapter twenty one! Coolio!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty one[21], "Kuribohs and Rainbows-Attacking and death?"<span>**

"She will be coming." Kei said. He sat on the floor of is room.

"Lord Death wants to see you boy." Sid said. He looked at Kei as he stood.

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Kurai waited for her friends to arrive that night. She sat outside of the DWMA waiting. It was time for the party and she was excited. On the other side of the lot stood Kidd and his weapons. Kurai knew that he was waiting too. The whole school was invited. Many went in, some smiled at Kurai, others smirked and glared. Jessica then appeared with Mark and they sat with Kurai. Soon the others appeared and the Ultimates went in together.<p>

Later Kurai was laughing. She was enjoying herself. She felt like someone was watching her, then she saw that Kei was standing in front of a wall with his weapon. She was glaring at Kurai and Kei just watched her. Then someone screamed. They all turned around and there was Juli who was held by a man that Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kurai, and Aaron knew. This would be Black*Star's third time battling them. Jessica and Mark stepped forward.

"Leave this to us." Jessica said. She was about to transform when the meister screamed. He dropped his weapon and Jessica looked at him. A Kuriboh flew around him and then multiplied. Jessica looked at it with surprise, then looked into her purse. She pulled out a box and took out a card. Then looked at it. She held it into the sky.

Something appeared. Jessica smiled.

"This is cool."

After a while it was all over. Jessica put her cards up. She smiled.

"I told them that these could come in handy one day." She then looked at Mark. "Looks like I have something that Cast won't believe." She smiled again.

* * *

><p>Jessica looked at her cards later and smiled. Kurai said something about having a power and her power was that she could make things real. That was cool. She sighed and laid down, then went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurai looked at the DWMA before leaving. She was surprised at what had happened, but also glad that it did. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. She looked at the sky and saw a rainbow.<p>

"That's weird. A rainbow at night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone can guess this one?<strong>

**The monster that appeared was Giant Turtle that feeds on flames. It's five stared and water type. XD**


	22. The end of this story

**Yay! I can listen to Len and write today! I am happy. XD**

**I'm having fun with this as you can tell. I haven't gotten anymore reviews at the second, but I will soon. I know I will. ;)**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty Two[22], "We feel like it's time.-The end of it all."<span>**

"We have Brew. It's time to go." Lord death said. Everyone was ready. It was a week since the party and Lord Death knew that it was time. Asura was going to die now. Everyone stood on the outside of the forest and the attack began.

* * *

><p><em>Kurai<em>

I sighed as I looked at Aaron. We watched the forest in front of us. Mark ran forward and we followed. I transformed and we kept going. Aaron was getting good. I heard Black*Star up ahead. We kept going and ran in.

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

The group kept going. As they ran, they fought. Sayaka jumped from a tree and got a poor minion that didn't expect it. They kept running. There were others coming from different sides. After a while they made it. The Kishin escaped and then the fight began with Lord Death. At end[Watch the fight in the show. It's the same], Lord death almost died. Asura escaped and went to Arachne. Kei looked toward his mother and Asura. She smiled at him and he killed her. Kei fell to his knees as his mother's soul was ate by the Kishin. He ran at Asura and was just pushed away. Then Asura walked away.

* * *

><p>Maka ran. She sighed. Maka looked around as she ran. She looked at the sky. It was still red. Maka kept going and then she jumped into the black force field that the Kishin made.<p>

Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p>The group battled. Kurai ran at Asura. Jessica summoned her Dark Witch and then her Rapid warrior. She put a card in her pocket, then drew another card and then told her monsters to attack. Kurai transformed and Aaron attacked. Maka did the same. The rest battled. Asura just hit them away.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka looked at Soul. Black*Star and Kidd looked at her.<p>

"Go get him."

* * *

><p>After awhile, they were all on the ground. Kurai looked at Liz and Patty who were taking care of Kidd. She looked at Asura, who was blasting everything. She sighed and crawled toward Liz and Patty. Aaron watched her. She almost got hit, but dodged it. She hid behind the rock Liz, Patty, and Kidd were hiding behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka walked down a flight of stairs. She looked around and entered a room. Then she saw Soul.<p>

"Soul!" He turned around and the door shut. Then it disappeared. She turned toward where the door was, then back at Soul. "How do we get out of here?" Soul smirked.

* * *

><p>"Can you two transform?" Kurai asked as she ducked. Liz looked confused. She nodded and the two sisters transformed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurai watched Asura, then ran in. She shot Asura. He glared at her and tried to hit her. Something else got his attention. Something had hit him on the head.<p>

Four kids sat together and watched Asura, one was laughing.

"Nice shot!" Someone called and the one who was laughing gave that person a thumbs up. The four jumped down and ran at Asura, dodging the attacks. Ben looked at Asura and knew what he should do.

* * *

><p>Maka looked at the box her friend had gave her.<p>

"I just have to open it?" Soul nodded.

_Maka! Don't! He'll eat me if you do!_ A voice called. Maka stared at the box and looked at Soul.

"I don't have a key." Soul looked at her.

"But I think you do. Isn't it in your hand?" Maka opened her hand and saw the key. She placed it in the box. Soul grinned. Maka looked at him.

"You're not Soul, but I'll still open the box."

_Maka No!_

_I will Save you Soul!_

* * *

><p>Maka looked up and saw that everyone was down. Her eyes widened. Asura stood above her.<p>

"You two are the only one's left." Soul groaned and transformed. Maka stood. She was shaking. Asura laughed and flicked her forehead. She went flying. "You think you can stop me alone?" He asked. Then Maka's world turned black.

* * *

><p>"The deed is done!" Asura said as he turned around. Then he heard someone stand up. The girl was up and looking at the floor. He was shocked. She ran at him with the scythe in her hand. Her arms turned into Scythes. Asura was confused. She attacked with the scythe. Then she used her arm blade. Asura slightly laughed as the blade surrounded him. "You're not awake." He then jumped and attacked. She got hit and dropped her weapon. Then she flew. Maka woke up and rubbed her head. Asura smirked and sighed.<p>

Maka ran at him. She ran straight past Soul who transformed back.

"Maka!" She kept running and ran straight at Asura. Everyone watched.

"What! How!" Asura screamed. Kidd smiled, but closed his eyes in pain.

"She's got a power everyone has." He looked at Black*Star.

"Bravery!" They both said.

"Bravery?" Asura said. "What's that?"

CONFUSED

Asura was confused. Kurai looked at Maka and she closed her eyes. Maka started glowing purple. All the ultimates there did the same and Maka was glowing the color of a rainbow. The ultimates had given Maka their strength. She destroyed the Kishin with one blow.

If they only knew one punch could do it.

They would of done that earlier.

* * *

><p>After they healed they all went home.<p>

Lord Death payed for all the bills. The DWMA had a lot of money.

Jessica got hugs from all her friends and so did Mark, but with his friends.

Aaron and Kurai got along for a while.

Sayaka and Matt were glad to be home.

Even if Toshi and Damien weren't gone long, they were still missed.

Virus and Chain went home too.

Ben and Mina became good and also went home.

Savannah and Chris were also glad to be home.

Suzannah and Toby were now back to a normal life. At least for them.

Kano and Rei also had a great life.

Kei and Juli became students of the DWMA.

Our other heroes?

Maka and friends became the highest meisters and weapons in the school.

And everything went back to normal.

Almost.

But that's a different story.

And that story will be told later.

Much later.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! Yay!<strong>

**I also Dueled my sister and brother today and won.**


	23. Authors Note! XD

**Hey guys! Author Note before leaving this story for good!**

**So I've got the second one up. Go read it!**

**Keep in mind, I might get someone else to finish writing or have someone co write it with me.**

**I have many choices and I have a good idea who I would pick. **

**I got these charaters for the next book, PM me if I'm wrong!**

_Jn97/MSCS_

Rei

Jessica

Mark

Kei

Kano

Ben

Mina

Savannah

Chris

Aaron

_XxImmortalButterflyxXx_

Sayaka

Matt

_DarkChrona_

Kurai

_DemonScytheSoul_

Toby

Suzannah

_The Third Hitaachin Sibling_

Toshi

Chain

Virus

Damien

_Master Ea10_

[Need Name Still. Can't come up with one]

_Anime-Cartoon Freak_

Kiana

Kiano

_Xirena_

Raye

**That's it for now. I have the list I need and shall still take some. **

**The title for the second one is:**

**TUMAW2:The Evil has Arose**

**Credit to DemonScytheSoul for Nickname. I didn't even think of that! XD**

**So read it and weap! Wha ha ha!**

**Review the second one and remember:**

_A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body_

_A Heath Soul Dwells within A Healthy Mind and A Healthy Body._

**Second one's the Japanese version if you watch Subbed.**

**Now bye! **

**|MSCS|**


End file.
